


A night

by Savain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, Post-Apocalypse timeline, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savain/pseuds/Savain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rarely shared a bed anymore....but once in while Dean comes to Cas full of pain and need. They are both broken but a now human Castiel in some small way, only for one night at a time save Dean from his personal hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night

They rarely shared a bed anymore. It had just gotten too difficult and much like his grace their time as lovers faded under the crush of the broken world. It was not discussed, they had not broken up because they had never defined their relationship into anything trite and comforting as dating, as a couple, or even shacking up. Slowly they just stopped turning to each other. Dean had stopped first but that knowledge was not a comfort, a justification or even a convenient escape into denial for the former angel, it was just simple truth. Just as it was a simple truth that they would never part company. That they were no longer really lovers, or even friends most days did not matter because in the end their fates had been forged together by choice and accident in equal measure and it could not be escaped even if they wanted too.  
They rarely shared a bed anymore but when Castiel had witnessed Dean's arrival back at the camp he knew it was coming, and when he heard a faint scratching on his door followed immediately by the scraping of wood on wood he did not even need to look up to know what he would see. Dean standing in the dim light of his cabin wearing pain as casually as he used to wear t-shirts and sarcastic smirks.  
"Hello Dean." Castiel said getting to his feet, slowly leveling his eyes on the former hunter's face. The weary pain etched on Dean's features made it hard to draw breath and cemented his feet in place, which did not matter because Dean was already moving forward to close the distance between them and take the faded angel's mouth letting him pull the air from his lungs, freeing Castiel from the breathless paralysis that had gripped him a moment before.  
Dean was hunger at his mouth, devouring the kiss. Dean was pain filled lust pressing against him. Dean was broken and begging without saying a word. Begging to stay, begging to feel and be numbed all at once, begging for the absolution that can only come in another's arms, begging to be what he had been once, if only for the length of one night, and Castiel was helpless in the face of it all.  
Mouths and limbs struggling to pull the other into themselves. Cloth hastily peeled away and abandoned on tread polished wooden boards. Moss green eyes rendered to colorless dark in the flickering light seeking pale blue eyes burnished to silver in that same candle. They fell to the humble bed made of a two thin bunk mattresses on wooden pallets side by side.  
They became long lengths of jagged breath and slick skin slipping over each other on the thread bare sheets. Calloused hands seeking the hard won secret pleasures that only past lovers knew, Dean shivering as a pale long finger stroked over the shell of his ear, Castiel whimpering as a hand drifted over the small of his back teasingly.  
As Dean began to press stubble roughened kisses down his neck, then chest continuing downward over his stomach Castiel wondered how many times they had fallen together like this and how many more times it would happen before...The thought was torn from his mind as a harsh moan tore from his throat as his former hunter took him greedily into his mouth making his back arch and a hiss of intense pleasure glide over his lips.  
Strong hands pressed into his hips forcing them to the thin mattress as his own hands drifted and curled into Dean's short hair. The mouth on his cock was relentless suction and hard lapping strokes of tongue coupled with an agonizingly slow pace, already testing his endurance. Dean was doing everything he knew to drive him to the brink but holding back just enough that he could manage to keep a tenuous grip on the need to come. It could have been moments or millennia that he drank in the pleasure and when it was stopped as suddenly as it began Castiel saw a flash behind his eye lids. Anger and desire and the need for more, and to give the man in his bed the same pleasure warring in him as Dean slid back up the length of his body.  
"Fuck me Cas." Dean purred into the hollow of his throat pressing their agonizingly hard cocks together.  
"There's no rush, let me..." Dean cut off his words with a delving kiss making him taste his own length from his mouth. There was a vibration of insistent need emanating from Dean that made a stab of worry run down his spine. He rolled them to their sides facing each other, trying to slow their pace through the kiss, his hands following suit and roaming slowly over the man's body hoping to sooth away the desperateness driving at Dean.  
"Fuck me Cas." The hunter's hand slid between them and wrapped around his still damp length, giving a few firm strokes drawing a strangled moan from Castiel. He so rarely was able to resist Dean, and the hand stroking his cock further tore down his resistance. With a wry, slightly grudging grin he reached behind him, pulling Dean to lay half on him as his hand groped for the pump capped bottle of lube he had placed beside his bed earlier and dispensed a slick dollop the pads of two fingers. Rubbing them carefully together to spread the slick stuff as they kissed and he rolled them back to where they had been a moment before. He pulled closer to Dean with the arm under him, wrapping around him and drawing one his of legs between his own he gently let his other hand drift over the crack of Deans ass spreading the lubricant and carefully easing one slick digit into him then back out a few times before letting the second ease in as well.  
Dean made a slow hissing sound and pressed back into his hand, a second later biting into the angel's shoulder stifling a frustrated moan. "Damn it Cas, enough of the foreplay. Fuck me." His voice was low and sultry and over played. Cas drew back enough to look into Dean's eyes. What he saw there made his throat burn with a threat of tears. Pain, and gut wrenching despair coupled with a sense of inferiority. It was the same thing he had seen in his eyes ages ago in the barn the first night they had met, and he heard his own voice in a memories echo say "You don't believe you deserve to be saved."  
"No, Dean, if you want me in you, then I need to ready you...I've told you before I will not be a tool of pain for you to punish your self with. I'm sure there are other beds in camp where you can get that, if you insist." Castiel said with gentle firmness holding him self half an arms length away so he could look Dean fully in the face.  
Dean's face hardened and eyes narrowed. "You know what Cas, fuck you. There are other beds in this camp belonging to people who aren't going to go all 'touched by an angel' emotional healing bullshit on me." He said as he pushed away from him and went to get off the bed.  
Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok, but when you find the pain won't drive the guilt of today away, do me a favor and try and drown it in a bottle because I am going to smoke the rest of my joint and I don't need your regretful apologies killing my buzz later." Dean was half way done pulling on his jeans when Cas finished speaking, then perfectly comfortable nude and pissed off rolled over to face Dean and ignore him at the same time as he wiped the slickness of his fingers on the edge of the sheet then felt under the edge of the pallet for his tray and paraphernalia. He placed the long half smoked roach between his lips and gently coaxed it to smoldering with the practiced flip of his zippo, it had been a gift from Dean. He pulled a deep lungful and flopped back on the bed.  
"I thought I told you I don't want you growing that shit in camp any more." Dean snapped, pulling on a boot.  
"Which is why I grew this in a clearing in the woods 1/4 mile from camp." Castiel said with a faint cheshire smile, holding in the smoke making his voice a gravelly whisper hitching with effort to hold the smoke, then exhaled faint wisps and almost cashed out smoke from his lungs. He heard the effort of the other boot being pulled on and sighed. "Dean, you wont believe me but that kid was not your fault today."  
"How would you know, you weren't there." He snarled pulling the laces tight and tying them like he wanted to strangle is ankles.  
"Because Chuck told me what happened, because you're a good leader, and a good man despite what we have all been forced to do. Because dying is what happens now, and there is nothing any of us can do to stop it. And because I know you Dean Winchester, you flog your self the hardest over the sins that were never yours, that you did not commit, were forced to commit. Deep down you know it too or you would not have come here tonight." The faded angel took another hit then knocked the ember off the joint for the second time, and got to his feet. He held out his hand, pleading with his eyes for Dean to take it, accept what he could offer. "Dean, you don't have to feel better, and you don't have to leave. All you have to do is not make me hurt you, not use me like that....use me for pleasure." He spoke softly as Dean took his hand. "Use me as an escape, use me because you need warmth....use me for anything except to punish your self."  
The anger and impotent rage of the day slowly melted off Dean's face and he pulled the angel back against him, whispering into his neck. "You deserve so much more Cas...better then that."  
"But I want this....want tonight." Castiel said letting his free hand drift down to the button of Dean's jeans, popping it and pushing them down his hips, where they pooled around his boots. Eyes wide and locked to Dean's he slid slowly down the front of him and undid the laces of his boots then helped Dean rock his feet out of the leather one at a time, freeing him of cloth prisons again. Dean's eyes were wide and helpless, the searing tension of their time on his bed had left him, and had left him lost. Castiel kissed a large still pink scar that ran down Dean's thigh, then carefully traced his way upward avoiding the dark thatch of pubic hair and the treasures nestled there, but pausing over every scar he came across. Slowly up his stomach, his chest until they were standing before each other, their eyes still locked Castiel let his hand gently cover the silvery white handprint his grace had burned into Dean's very soul, which bled into his body and made flesh what was in the beginning only spirit. The scar had faded from red, but would never disappear.  
Deans eyes drifted closed, as he took a shuddering breath as one of the last glimmering fragments of the faded angel's grace flared between them. That breath hovered in a timeless moment then shattered as Dean crashed into Castiel again. Still urgent but without that cloying and poisoned desperation from earlier. This time as they fell to the bed he let Castiel take slow claim of him. First kissing and worshiping of bodies that slowly built to fervent writhing and when they could take no more Castiel made his fingers slick and slowly coaxed Dean's body soft and open to him as the man he loved once and always, fisted his hadns into the sheet.  
As he slid into him, those darkened emeralds were closed but they were face to face, bodies slowly relearning the rhythm that had once been second nature to them. They found that depth, that angle that pressed Castiel's cock against that glorious almost secret spot over and over making Dean whimper under him. Mouths drank down moans and cries, missing only a few crumbs of exclaimed pleasure free to echo off the corrugated aluminum ceiling. Their slow methodical pace fell victim to their growing need, and Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's cock so he could stroke him in time with the slowly decaying rhythm. "Ahh...Cas I'm close." Dean gasped eyes flying open, hands gripping at the smaller man's shoulders.  
"I've got you Dean." Castiel almost whimpered in dazzling agony of impending orgasm. A heart beat after felt the first wave of Dean's completion pulse through his hand.  
Dean arched and cried out, deep and hoarse. That carefully worked for looseness tightening like a vice and pulsing with his release rent the angel's control and he was undone, and remade as he spent himself deep and hard in Dean's body.  
He collapsed onto the slick trembling man below him, feeling those strong arms wrap him tight as they both slowly regained their breath and their hearts slowed.  
When they had shared a bed regularly Dean rarely took Castiel into himself, and the blue eyed angel man for a moment missed the feeling of his lover sheathed in his body but could not lament laying spent and slowly softening inside the man he loved. Though Dean only came to him now when he was shattered and broken, and he was human in almost all definitions, these few moments were dear to him because in some small way he got to save a righteous man, flawed and broken still as he had been so long ago. He had pulled the hunter from perdition, his only regret was not being able to pull perdition out of Dean. In these few glimmering moments when they were no longer lovers, not even friends most days it had to be enough to drive it back...for a moment, for a night. His hand drifted upward molding to the hand print again, and this time Dean crossed his arm over his chest and placed his hand over the faded angel's and gripped it tight.


End file.
